We propose to develop a computer-based decision support tool for blood banks and the blood banking industry to assist in estimation of the medical, economic, legal and policy consequences of current versus alternative screening test sequences for human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and for hepatitis markers in donated blood. The product is to analyze a number of complex trade-offs affected by regional seroprevalence and by the operating characteristics of screening tests, both singly and in various parallel and sequential combinations, as they evolve. Screening protocol selection criteria will include rates of transmission of undetected infection, of false positive tests, of donor wastage, and of laboratory errors, the time for screening and processing, and the costs of screening and associated counselling. The target market is blood banks and associations of blood banks and transfusion facilities who provide advisory services to their constituents, as well as federal agencies involved in regulation and standard setting.